The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of footwear and boarding (for advanced users) for sporting/gaming purposes and more specifically relates to accessories for skiing or snowboarding, velocity sport boot and velocity sport board systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Snowboarding is a popular sport however it is seasonal in nature. Snowboarding offers the additional benefit of providing exercise in addition to fun and entertainment. Snowboarders desire to perform their sport on a year round basis. As a result, there exists the potential for developing an all-weather snowboarding system.
A snowboard boot is a boot made for the purpose of supporting a user's foot and ankle while allowing control of a snowboard. A snowboard boot/board can be modified in a manner that allows it to traverse a moving treadmill by creating a means with which the boot/board can roll along the treadmill's belt. Variations in the terrain can be simulated by altering the support surface beneath the treadmill's belt. In order to accommodate the varying surface, there exists a need for a snowboard boot or sport board that will allow the treadmill belt to pass beneath the user while absorbing variations in the treadmill's support surface. There exists a need for a solution to provide the ability to perform all-weather snowboarding.
Several attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,378 to Schibly and Herbert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,93 to Walker, and U.S. Pat. No. 324,065 to Andrews and Foreign Pat Nos. WO/2009112817A2 and EP2252378A2 2010 to Dudgeon and DE102011011024A1 to Gleich. This art is representative of footwear for sporting purposes. However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, are seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Preferably, a velocity sport boot and velocity sport board system should provide a means by which to snowboard on a treadmill and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable velocity sport boot system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.